A patch antenna is a popular antenna type, comprising a metal patch suspended over a ground plane. The assembly is usually contained in a distinct plastic radome, which protects the structure from damage. Patch antennas are simple to fabricate and easy to modify and customize. Typically, patch antennas may also include microstrip antennas, which are constructed on a dielectric substrate and may employ the same type of lithographic patterning used to fabricate circuit boards.